


[podfic] Just Hold On (We're Going Home)

by arkadyevna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Roommates, Saint Petersberg Rink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofJust Hold On (We're Going Home)bykiaronna.Where Yuuri remembers the banquet, Viktor forgets, and Yakov Feltsman has his own plans.“I’ve been made aware of your recent break with Celestino Cialdini, and would like to offer you a trial period where you train under me, in St. Petersburg. There are only three conditions: you will board with another one of my students, you will take ballet with Madame Baranovskaya, and you will help me coach Yuri Plisetsky, who refuses to listen to my criticisms of his spins.” Yakov nods at this point, leans forwards and looks Yuuri in the eye. “I will charge no coaching fees.” With a deal like that, even if it means he has to face Viktor again, Yuuri has no choice but to agree.





	[podfic] Just Hold On (We're Going Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Hold On (We're Going Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776060) by [kiaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaronna/pseuds/kiaronna). 



> Recorded for #ITPE 2018 for Rhea314. Thank you so much to Kiaronna for all of the feedback and support!!

****

**Original:** [Just Hold On (We're Going Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776060/chapters/23901078) by kiaronna. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Pairing:**

**Viktor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki**

****

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply.

**Music:** [Hold On, We're Going Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFw6FTsFXwA) by Jung

**Length:** 03:01:00

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2bz7rraji9aavi3/%255BYOI%255D_Just_Hold_On_%2528We%2527re_Going_Home%2529.mp3/file) : **254 MB**

**Podbook Link:** [ZIP file, right click + save as to download!](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0206.zip) : **74.2MB** -  


Recorded for [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314), for [#ITPE](https://twitter.com/itpe_mod?lang=en) 2018.


End file.
